


A Picture of Space

by AchillesMonkey



Series: FitzSimmons Fics [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Set in a potential season five where the team is in space, Jemma finds an intruder in her bedroom. Based on a Tumblr prompt: "Put your hands where I can see them"





	A Picture of Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> The idea of Fitz being an artist comes from theclaravoyant, specifically [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063754)

Jemma approached her room, stopping just outside when she noticed that the door was slightly open. Frowning, and wishing they were allowed to carry weapons on board this spaceship, she nudged the door open with her foot. “Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!” she ordered the intruder, peeking around the door frame while staying in the corridor.

The intruder obeyed. “It’s me, Jemma!” he cried out in Fitz’s voice.

“Fitz?” Jemma stepped into the room as he turned around. “Why are you in my room?”

“Erm,” Fitz stared over her shoulder and tapped his fingers against his leg. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” he mumbled, glancing at her.

“What?” She moved closer as Fitz moved aside and gestured toward the bed.

On top of her pillow was a sketch. Jemma let out a gasp as she recognized the Milky Way galaxy. “Did you draw this?” she asked, picking it up for a better look.

Fitz nodded, though Jemma wasn’t looking at him. “I wanted you to have a reminder of where you belong.”

“Where  _ we _ belong,” she corrected him.

“Yeah,” Fitz agreed, smiling wryly. “Where we belong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos/comments. Send me FitzSimmons prompts on my [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
